


A Day to Remember 2

by Jadeqaf



Series: Dear Santa [5]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21573820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadeqaf/pseuds/Jadeqaf
Summary: And happy endings all around as well as a complete sugar overload. Seriously. This is the most sickenly sweet thing I've ever written.
Relationships: Brian Kinney/Michael Novotny (Queer as Folk)
Series: Dear Santa [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1554358
Kudos: 5





	A Day to Remember 2

As they walked, they could see their gathered family. Brian scanned the crowd and stumbled slightly as he caught sight of one of the guests.

Michael's eyes followed Brian's gaze and he smiled. Joan Kinney had shown up. She was making a genuine effort to accept her son; it had been a long time coming. He leaned over and whispered loud enough for only Brian to hear him. "I told you she would show up."

Brian didn't have time to answer before they were standing in front of Emmett. They'd managed to convince him to tone down the bright color, just a bit. So instead of the purple tux he'd wanted to wear, he was wearing a dark gray one with a tie and vest that were covered in rainbow sparkles.

"Dearly beloved.... Ah hell with it, I'm throwing out the script. I'll just speak from the heart. All I can say it that it's about damn time. For those of us closest to you, this day is a day we weren't sure we were ever going to see. Through good times and bad, you've always been there for each other. And you've always been headed here." Emmett stopped and cleared his throat as the emotion of the day began to get to him. Then he burst into laughter as he caught sight of his niece. Justin had set her on her feet with a firm hand on her shoulder to keep her from running off. But that didn't stop the precocious child from doing her best to remain the center of attention.

"Makinna." One sharp word from Michael and she stopped her antics. But she turned a defiant eye toward her father and winked at him. Michael struggled valiantly to control his laughter. He wondered what he had done in a previous life, good and bad, to deserve a daughter like that.

Brian caught Makinna's wink and smothered his grin. If she saw it, there would be no stopping her. He turned to Emmett and nodded at him to get him to continue.

"So, after 25 years, here we are. Brian and Michael making promises in front of their family and friends that we know they've already made to each other before. Brian."

Brian took a deep breath and looked deep into Michael's eyes. "Michael, it seems as though I have loved you forever. And in one way or another, I guess I have. You've been my rock through hard times, my sanctuary when I felt battered by the world. You've given me a collection of characters for a family and a beautiful daughter." Brian looked down and smiled at Makinna. "I'm a better father to my son because of your influence." He turned and smiled at Gus. He returned his gaze to Michael's eyes. The sheer love radiating from him never failed to ease any pain he might be feeling. "I am amazed by your strength and your ability to move on through the pain. I no longer fear growing old. I look forward to wrinkles and grandchildren, as long as you are by my side."

Brian took a deep breath and continued. "I promise that I'll always love you and be faithful to you. You are my heart and my soul."

Emmett's emotions ran wild again, and he nodded gratefully at Ted, who handed him a tissue. "Oh honey, that was beautiful. Michael, your turn."

Tears were flowing down Michael's face as he tried to put his feelings into words. "Brian, what can I say to the man who stood by me through the most painful days of my life? I love you seems inadequate, but they are the truest words I will ever speak to you. You lent me your strength when I lost mine and gave me your shoulder when I needed a place to cry. There were times in our lives when I wasn't sure we were going to remain friends, never mind anything else. But here we are, a quarter century after we first met, still together." Michael couldn't see Brian through the tears running down his face. "I can't wait to see the wrinkles and grandchildren we acquire in the next 25 years. I promise that I'll always love you and be faithful to you. You are my heart and my soul."

Emmett loudly sniffled and blew his nose. From around his knees he heard an irritated voice. "Gwoss Aunt Em." Giggles broke the emotionally charged atmosphere.

Emmett decided to ignore her, which did not sit well with the young drama queen and she quietly stood plotting her revenge.

"Michael? Brian? Do you have the rings?" The two men nodded and turned to their best men and held out their hands. As Ted and Justin handed them the rings, Brian and Michael's fingers cupped protectively around the precious metal. Emmett placed one hand over each of theirs. "The ring is an outward symbol of an inward commitment. An unending circle of love, without beginning; without ending. Just like the love Brian and Michael have for one another." Emmett released their hands. "Michael, you get to go first this time."

A chuckle rippled through the audience as Michael took a deep breath. "Brian, I've already given you my heart, but these rings symbolize something else. The night Makinna was born, I asked you to marry me. In my pocket, I had a pair of gold rings. Little did I know that you had the same idea, only the rings you bought were silver, with Celtic knot work symbolizing eternity. We decided to use mine, since I was the one who proposed. But I changed my mind. Brian, look at the ring in your hand."

Brian opened his hand and stared. "Mikey, what did you do?"

Smiling broadly, Michael continued. "I took both sets of rings to a jeweler. He cut the gold rings in half and soldered them around the silver. Each ring has the complete inscription, 'Always have, always will.' The rings are us. Part you, part me, eternally us."

With tears in his eyes, Brian pulled Michael to him. Whispering in his lover's ear, Brian promised retribution. "You little shit. I'll get you for this. I love you."

Michael only laughed. "I can't wait. I love you too."

Clearing his throat, Emmett cursed at Michael. "Michael, you and I are going to have words about you keeping secrets from me." Emmett blindly reached for the tissue Ted was handing him. "Michael, put that gorgeous ring on Brian's finger and repeat after me. With this ring, I thee wed"

"With this ring, I thee wed." Although Michael had been crying since the ceremony began, his voice was stronger than ever.

"Brian, place the ring on Michael's finger, and repeat after me. With this ring, I thee wed."

"With this ring, I thee wed." Brian's voice was shaky with emotion, but his hand was steady as he publicly claimed Michael as his.

"Michael, Brian, by the power invested in me by no one, I pronounce you husband and husband. You may seal your union..." Emmett stopped as Brian and Michael beat him to the punch. Michael had pulled Brian into his arms and started kissing him passionately.

Makinna watched with amusement for a second, but quickly grew tired of no one paying attention to her. "Daddies!!"

Justin pulled his eyes away from Ethan and looked down at his niece. He knew that what he was about to do was evil, but if something wasn't done, Brian and Michael would stand there kissing all day. "Makinna, as soon as your daddies get done kissing, we'll get to eat dinner."

Makinna looked from her uncle to her fathers and back again. At Justin's nod, she attacked. She wiggled her body so she was between Brian and Michael. Then she placed one hand on one leg of each man and pushed. "Daddies."

Caught off guard, Michael stumbled backwards into Justin's arms.

Brian swayed and was quickly righted by Ted. "Makinna, why did you do that?"

As always, Makinna was honest about her plotting, a trait Justin had forgotten. "Unca Jus said I could eat when you two were done kissing."

Michael glared at his best man out of passion heavy eyes. "Boy Wonder, you are going to pay."

Emmett joined the rest of the guests in laughter. "Michael, you can plot Justin's downfall later. We have a reception to get to." Michael and Brian each took a hold of a child's hand and headed back down the aisle. It was a struggle to get Makinna to leave the room and her captive audience, but Brian solved that problem by carrying her.

Brian waited until Ted, Emmett, and Justin had joined them before unleashing his revenge on Justin. "Makinna, how would you like to spend the night with Unca Jus and Uncle E?"

Makinna bounced excitedly in Brian's arms. "Can I? Pwease?" Her brown eyes met Justin's blue ones.

Justin took his punishment with resignation. "Yes you can. Gus too."

"Goodie!! I have the new X-Men movie. I haven't gotten to see it on DVD yet." Gus laughed at the look on Justin's face. He knew that although Justin drew Rage with Daddy Michael, he wasn't a big fan of comics. Perfect punishment.

"Gus, can't you wait until you get home to watch that?" Justin tried in vain to get Gus to leave the movie at home.

"No." Gus laughed as they headed down the hall toward the reception room. "Are we going to eat dinner soon? I'm hungry."

Michael giggled as Brian nibbled on his ear. "Behave Brian. We have plenty of time for that. I'm going to have fun celebrating with our family."

Brian sighed. "If I have to. But I owe you big time for the rings." Brian looked down at his hand. He couldn't believe that Michael had done something so amazing and kept it a secret.

Michael's response was halted when they reached the reception. Emmett had been busy, it was beautiful and classy. Waiters stood at attention with trays of champagne glasses, and all the adults grabbed a glass. They silently stood in a semi-circle for a minute, and then Michael spoke. "Before the guests get here, I want to say something. The past five years have been a roller coaster that I never would have survived if it wasn't for the three of you. I love you guys." Michael leaned over and kissed Ted, Emmett, and Justin.

Ted answered for a crying Emmett. "Michael, that's what family is for. We wouldn't be much of one if we were only there for the good times. We love you too."

"Me too. Michael, you're my brother, it's as simple as that." Justin hugged Michael tightly.

"Ok, enough of this sap. It's party time." Brian broke up the emotion before he lost his cool again.

Gus and Makinna were seated at the head table where everyone in the room could keep an eye on them as the reception got underway. Makinna ended up sitting in Carl's lap, letting him feed her. As dessert was being served, Justin left the room and came back with a television and VCR. After setting it up, he used his champagne glass to signal for attention.

"It's time for the speeches. And as best man, it's my right to go first." Justin smiled at Ethan, the only other one to know what was coming up. "But I've decided to let someone else go first." Justin turned around and turned on the TV and started the VCR. As Ben's face filled the screen, a gasp echoed through the room.

Michael stared at the screen. This was how he'd last seen Ben, thin and pale. Then Ben's voice, still strong, began to speak. "Michael and Brian, congratulations. No one deserves to be happy more than you two. Michael, you've been strong during my darkest hours. I hope you continue to lean on Brian; he loves you more than you know. And Brian, I used to hate you, did you know that? You were a rival for Michael's heart, or so I thought. But I soon realized that there was enough room in Michael's heart for both of us. Now, there is no telling what would have happened if you had gotten your head out of your ass before I got sick." Laughter echoed through the room, except for Michael and Brian, who were trying hard to keep from crying. "But as things worked out, we never had to find out. Make him happy Brian. That's all I ask of you. If you don't, I'll haunt you until you join me. Michael, we talked about the day you would find love again. I gave you my blessing then, even knowing that it was going to be with Brian. You still have it. I love you Michael."

The screen went black and the silence was broken only by sniffles and sobs. Brian and Michael held each other tenderly. "It's ok Michael. You cry all you want. I know how much you miss him." Brian's voice was low as he ran his hand down Michael's back.

"I'm only a little sad." Michael met Brian's eyes, allowing Brian to see the truth in his eyes. "I miss him, but you're my life now." He kissed Brian gently.

The heavy moment was shattered by a small voice. "Daddies!" Makinna was obviously tired of not being the center of attention. Michael spun around, hoping that Makinna hadn't paid attention to the television screen. They'd been careful about which pictures of Ben she saw; some of the ones at the end were pretty gruesome.

"Yes Angel?" Michael opened his arms to his beloved daughter.

"Dance with me?" Makinna's brown eyes sparkled with mischief.

"Honey, it's not time to dance yet. We have to let people talk." Michael laughed at the resigned expression on her face.

"Ok, fine. When are they going to start talking?" Impatience was definitely her middle name.

"Why don't you go ask Uncle Justin?" Michael knew that he'd already gotten his revenge on Justin, but he wouldn't be able to tease him for a year. The thought of his little brother moving to the other side of the world was a painful one, but he was very proud of Ethan.

"Ok." Makinna bounced off, calling across the room as she went. "Unca Jus! Start talking so I can dance with my daddy!"

Laughter echoed through the room as she made her way to her uncle. "Your wish is my command, Your Highness." Justin bowed to her, causing another wave of laughter from the crowd and a satisfied smile from Makinna. Justin moved back toward the dais. "Since I've been ordered by our queen to get the show on the road, I'll make the second toast." He picked up his glass and began to speak. "What can I say about Brian and Michael? Brian took a young, na�ve, clueless young man and helped him navigate the sometimes dangerous world we inhabit. Michael is beyond my best friend. He's my big brother, my business partner and my hero. Together, they are my inspiration. Their relationship is what I've always wanted mine to be, what I work for it to be. To Brian and Michael."

Brian smiled at his former lover. Justin had grown to be an amazing man. Brian leaned down and kissed Michael's cheek.

Deb stood next to Justin. "My son is an amazing man. He decided when he was fourteen that he was going to spend the rest of his life with Brian. I thought it was a childhood crush that he'd eventually outgrow. I watched Brian grow from a troubled young boy into a strong, beautiful man. Together, they've created a family and given me two gorgeous grandchildren."

Makinna popped up. "That would be me, right Grandma?"

Laughter rang through the room as every eye turned to the impish young lady sitting on top of the table. "Yes sweetie. You and your brother." Deb turned her gaze back to Brian and Michael. "I love both of you. Congratulations, and I hope you'll always be as happy as you are now."

Brian and Michael exchanged meaningful glances and stood up. "Brian and I want to thank everyone for coming today and helping us celebrate." Michael looked directly at Joan. She looked a little uncomfortable, but she was here. He knew he would have to introduce her to his daughter; that would help break the ice. Hopefully her presence was a sign that she wanted to be part of their lives. "Now, I believe I have a date on the dance floor."

Michael held out his hand for his daughter. He was surprised when she shook her head. "Daddy, you're supposed to dance with Daddy first." She shook her head in disbelief that Michael didn't know that.

"Of course baby." Michael turned to Brian. "Can I have this dance?"

"Certainly." Brian took Michael's outstretched hand and let him to the dance floor as the music started around them. Nat King Cole's deep voice flowed around them as they danced to "Unforgettable."

Unforgettable, that's what you are  
Unforgettable though near or far  
Like a song of love that clings to me  
How the thought of you does things to me

Never before has someone been more

Unforgettable in every way  
And forever more, that's how you'll stay  
That's why, darling, it's incredible  
That someone so unforgettable  
Thinks that I am unforgettable too

Michael swayed in Brian's arms. They'd talked long and hard about the first song they would dance to. They hadn't been able to agree on anything until they'd stumbled across one of Deb's old records. This song had touched them both deeply.

Suddenly, a small tug on Brian's pants brought him to the present. Looking down, he wasn't surprised to see Makinna. "Hey babe."

"I wanna dance." Makinna's bottom lip quivered and Brian laughed softly.

"Ok baby." He leaned down and picked her up, keeping one arm around Michael. Michael smiled at the sight of his small daughter cuddled safely in Brian's arms. Turning his head, he gestured at Gus. His son bounced happily as he joined them.

The four on the dance floor continued swaying back and forth, lost in their own world as the music rose around them.

Unforgettable in every way  
And forever more, that's how you'll stay  
That's why, darling, it's incredible  
That someone so unforgettable  
Thinks that I am unforgettable too


End file.
